


College Love

by Aur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aur/pseuds/Aur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Isaac's freshman year of college and things aren't going as well as he thought. Sure he has his high school buddies for some support but its not much help for him. But all that changes when an amazing brown eyed guy nearly hits Isaac with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Graduation

It was finally here. Today, Isaac was to graduate from Beacon Hills High school and leave for college. With a big smile on his face while waiting for his name to be called with his diploma, Isaac chatted with his buddies Erica and Boyd. Isaac wasn't really a social type of guy seeing as kids at school thought of him as the weird kid. No one ever bothered to approach him except for Erica and Boyd, who thought it was their job to make him feel better about himself. Erica was a kinda short pale colored skinned girl with blonde hair. Boyd was a tall dark skinned fellow with weird ears that looked like a wolves. Isaac believed that without these two he probably still would have been the outcast in his school.

"Isaac Lahey" His teacher called out. Isaac quickly jumped up from his sit with that huge smile still on his face.

As he walked onto the stage he happened to look in the crowd to see who was there. Looking around he saw all his classmate's parents siting in the crowd cheering their kids on but with surprise his father wasn't there at all. Isaac's smile suddenly turned to a sad face due to his disappointment.

"Congratulations Isaac" His principal said to him as he shook his hand. It seems he noticed Isaac's face expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is wonderful sir" Isaac claimed while trying his very best to fake a grabbed his diploma and walked off the stage keeping that fake smile so Boyd and Erica wouldn't have to worry about him.

The rest of the graduation went by pretty fast. Their valedictorian Allison gave them one last speech and they all threw their hats in the air. Isaac went over to talk to Erica's mom with his two friends. Overwhelmed with excitement, her mom and dad rush over to give them all a hug.

"I'm so proud of you all!" said hugging them tightly. "One minute your all freshman in high school, now your graduates on their ways to college."

"Thanks mom." They all said happily.

"So what are your plans now?" Mr. Reyes asked. "Your not going out to party are you?"

"Oh honey way should it matter? These kids are just about adults anyway, plus its their graduation let them have their fun." Mrs. Reyes said as she dug through he purse. "Here ya go, a little something for graduating and it should help you for college, but spend it the way you want to its all your"

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd received an envelope from Mrs. Reyes. All opening it at once there was a card congratulating them on making it and inside the card was $5,000.

"Wow Mrs. Reyes, thanks" Boyd said basically speaking for all of them seeing as Isaac and Erica were speechless.

"No problem kids it the best we could do for you." Mr. Reyes exclaimed.

Suddenly that fake smile Isaac had turned into a real one as he thought how much he was appreciated by people who weren't even his real mom and dad. They said their goodbyes to Erica's parents and went on to say hi to Boyd's mom.

"Oh Vernon I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Boyd said voice cracking with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I 'm also super proud of you two also." She turned to hug Erica and Isaac.

"Thanks." They all smiled toward her.

"I just wish dad could have been here to see all this" Boyd began smiling again.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you right now" Boyd's mom began to hug him again.

"Should I be telling him that myself" A strange voice began as a figure began to appear through the crowd.

Boyd turned with amazement and ran toward the man. Boyd turned toward Erica and Isaac with tears in his eyes. "Guys, this is the guy I've been talking to you about lately, the man who made me the amazing and awesome friend I am now. My dad" Boyd still crying tears of joy with his voice beginning to crack.

Boyd's dad kinda looked just like Boyd but he had more hair and a bit taller than Boyd and his mom. Yet Boyd still had more of his mom's features. Boyd's dad was a solider stationed in Afghanistan.

"How did you get" "When did you get here?"

"Wow, Vernon you cant just enjoy the moment of your dad being here?" His dad laughed as he hugged his son back. "But if you must know I came in when you went to school. I have leave for a month." "I mean what kid of father would I be if I didn't try to make it to my son's only high school graduation?"

Boyd smiled and hugged his dad again. Seeing those two and hearing that statement made Isaac feeling said again. Isaac wished he and his father were as close as Erica and Boyd was to theirs. Isaac's train of thought was interrupted.

"Hello earth to Isaac..." Isaac snapped out of his trance seeing Erica waving her hand in front of Isaac's face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say"

"I said for the 3rd time, are you going with us to Allison's party?" Erica looked at him with eyebrows raised and a puzzled face.

"Umm... no I'm fine. I think I'll head home for tonight. Tell Allison I said hello and congrates"

"Okay if you say" Erica said. "Why don't you come by tomorrow and help me pack. Around 10 o'clock?"

"Sounds cool with me." Isaac said. He talked to some people on his way out and said his goodbyes to everyone and began to walk home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way he began to wonder what his father's excuse would be for not showing up. Than he thought about not asking and try to avoid him.

"Why should I care?" Isaac began to talk to himself. "I just graduated, I should be happy. I'll be off to college in a mere 6 days. At least I will be out of this bloody hell hole." Isaac stopped as he came toward his house. He happened to see his dad's car in the driveway and kept thinking to himself Just go to your room and avoid him. Isaac opened the door to his dad sitting in the family room. Isaac noticed he was watching Dear John. A movie his dad said sucked but Isaac found it romantic and amazing. He happened to look at his dad's hands and noticed a beer bottle in one and a cigarette in the other. Isaac quickly began to make his way toward the stairs until he was stopped.

"Why are you so late?" His father turned to look at him. "And why are you dressed up in that ridiculous shit?" His face began to turn angry.

Isaac was a little scared cause when his dad drinks, he'll end up getting drunk and his aggressive side tends to show. "Umm... Well today was my graduation dad and I had to walk home I didn't have a ride"

"Really.." There was a slight silence in the room. "Well than, did you graduate? Or did you fail like you always do"

"I made it dad" Isaac's voice had began to crack a bit due to his fear of what his dad could do to him. "Ya know it would have been nice for you to show seeing as everyone else's parents came."

His dad just stared at him for a couple of seconds with this evil look. "What did you just say" He began to yell. "What hell are you doing asking me crazy shit like that?"

Isaac looked confused, "All I asked was why you didn't-" Isaac was cut off by his dad throwing the beer bottle at him. The bottle broke but it only grazed his face. Isaac looked at him scared with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't ever disrespect me in my home again!" His dad had began to stand up and walk toward Isaac.

With a quick step Isaac tried to run up the stairs to his room but his dad quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him down the stairs making Isaac hit is head in the process. Dizzy, he manage to stand up but was quickly knocked down by a punch to the face by his dad. With a continuous flurry of hits, Isaac's father just kept hitting him over and over. When an opening was given, Isaac quickly pushed his father off of him and ran outside to get away. As he ran he was hit on his back with what felt like a boot. Turned quickly and saw his dad beginning to run toward his car. Isaac got scared and got onto his bike riding toward Erica's house for safety.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was just three houses away from Erica's house, he noticed he had lost his dad hours ago. Isaac had realized it was 1:00 in the morning when he knocked on the Reyes door. Erica was the one to open it.

"OH MY GOD ISAAC!" Erica shouted when she saw Isaac's face. "What happened? Are you okay?" Erica keep asking questions over and over again but all Isaac did was look at her.

"I-I-" Isaac was trying to speak but no words came out. "I-." Next thing he knew he was falling toward the floor.

"MOM, DAD, HELP CALL AN AMBULANCE MOM!" Erica's shouting and seeing Erica's parents running toward them was the last thing Isaac heard and saw before everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a short chapter it was my first one and I didn't know how long it should be but please review and tell me what you think so I know what to fix and stuff thanks


	2. Good Times and Apologizes

Isaac woke up in a hospital bed with random tubes hooked up to him. He honestly didn't know what they were but he really wasn't concerned about that he was more so worried about his dad finding him in the hospital. He turned to his side to see Erica sitting there sleep.

"Erica." Isaac kept calling her name as he sat up. "Erica." Isaac looked at but still no response. Isaac had began to pull the tubes out as slightly as possible taking the pain he was starting to endure. Finally Isaac yelled to her, "ERICA!"

Erica than suddenly jumped up. Isaac began to laugh when he saw the look on his friends face.

"Hey Isaac you feeling a bit better?" Erica asked him as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah I getting there, but we need to leave before my dad shows up or instead of in a hospital bed I'll probably in a casket." Isaac said laughing as he got up.

"Yeah sure go change and I'll go check you out." Erica walked Isaac to the bathroom door and handed him his clothes. "I'll be back for you in a second." Erica left the room and Isaac was alone.

As Isaac just finished putting his clothing on, he just happened to look up in the mirror. He saw the usual bruises of spots that were swelled up and the usual black-eye but what was different was the cut right below his eye and stitches on his forehead close to his hair. Isaac had began to cry because he realized his dad has never done this much damage to him before. Suddenly, he hears the room door open.

"Isaac?" A deepened voice called out. Isaac was afraid that it might have been his dad so he gave no reply back to the voice and stayed in the bathroom.

"Oh hey Boyd!" Erica shouted as she entered the room. "What'ca doing here?"

"Well I came to see if Isaac was alright." Boyd explained. "I didn't get your message until I woke up this morning so I rushed here as fast as I could." Boyd began to look around the room, "But I guess the nurse at the front desk gave me the wrong room number."

"No this is the right one, Isaac is just in the bathroom changing his clothes."

Isaac than stepped out the bathroom with a relived face.

"Hey Boyd" Isaac said as he walked toward him. "Thanks for coming up here to see me"

"Isaac tell me who did this to you" Boyd growled.

Boyd had kind of a short fused temper so Isaac took no time to reply.

"Well ya know the usual same old same old that's all" Isaac explained. "I can tell you guys later but first we need to leave and-" Isaac was than interrupted by Erica.

"See about that." Erica looked at the both of them and put on a little smile

"What?" They both said looking at her in confusion

"Isaac has to be checked by a doctor to make sure he is okay to leave, but then we can leave"

"Well than where is this doctor?" Boyd asked.

"I'm right here since you asked." A nice voiced woman said.

The three of them turned to see an average height woman in a lab coat all dressed like a doctor with long brown hair lifted up in a pony-tail.

"Well hello Isaac and Erica, I'm " she said. "And why hello Boyd, how are you doing?" She asked him.

"Hey Mrs. McCall, I'm okay just worried about my friend that's all" Boyd said looking at Isaac.

"Well than let me fix that for you." She entered into the room looking at a clipboard. "Well it seems everything is alright, no signs of any trauma to the brain. Well I guess your okay to go she." She looked up at the three of them and smiled.

"Thanks doctor" Isaac smiled back. He gathered his coat and was headed out the door.

Everyone said their goodbye to Mrs. McCall.

"Um Boyd" She said as Boyd stopped to turn toward her.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to tell you congrats on graduating and Scott would like to say the same"

"Thanks and tell him I said the same"

Boyd ran to catch up with Isaac and Erica. As they walked into the parking lot they all stopped for a moment to think.

"So I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Erica shouted as she turned toward Isaac and Boyd.

"So than where are we eating?" Isaac asked.

Boyd looked as Isaac but then turned his attention to Erica. "Well seeing as you just got out the hospital and I'm pretty sure you're the one who has the money for us as usual. So that all adds up to you buying us the meal so you choose were we eat." Boyd looked over at Isaac with a smile on his face.

"I think we should go to the Beacon Hills Café . Only because its three blocks away and they have the best red velvet cake in Beacon Hills... besides Erica's mom's cake." Isaac said smiling at the both of them.

"Fine with us" Erica said as she began to walk.

Isaac and Boyd ran after her to catch up. They began to talk about random things that happened after graduation at Allison's party and something's that happened during school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just 10:00 when they arrived to the Café. They went inside and sat at their usual table in the corner of the store near a window. They normally have a usual waiter who greets them when they come in but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well what are you guys ordering?" Erica asked

"Don't play stupid blonde girl." Boyd said smiling. "It's not always cute."

"So you thinks its cute than." Erica said raising one eyebrow smiling.

"Sometimes I just think, why don't these two idiots go out." Isaac looked at them above the menu smiling.

"Well if that waitress over there wasn't so hot I might just take my chance." Boyd said.

Both Erica and Isaac looked over toward the direction Boyd was looking. There was a young beautiful waitress with light brownish hair and pale skin. She was kinda short and looked like she was in her twenties. She was going to approach the table when their usual waitress stopped her and instead she came to them.

"Hey kids haven't seen you guys here in a couple of days" The nice young woman said to them.

"Hey Kate" They all said.

"Can I get for you guys?"

"The usual Kate thanks" Eric motioned toward Boyd who was still staring at the waitress. "But Boyd wants something added"

Kate happened to look his way and saw what caught Boyd's eye. "If you want her go talk to her. She is single and good-looking." Boyd looked up at her, "Go get her tiger!" Kate looked at him, winked and left to put in their orders.

"I'll be back" Boyd said as he began to walk toward the girl.

"And there he goes." Isaac sighed. "We don't call him Player Boyd for nothing"

Both Isaac and Erica laughed. Than there was a silence between the two of them until Erica broke it.

"So um. your gonna tell me what happened to you last night with your dad." Erica had began to sip her drink waiting on Isaac to answer.

"Leave to you to force me to tell you"

"You know me Isaac"

Isaac began to hesitate on his answer, but he knew sooner or later he would have to tell her so he spilled it all. "Well I walked into our home and my dad was drunk and he asked me why I was so late. I told him about me graduating. And of course with my big mouth I asked him why he didn't come to my graduation and his response was throwing a beer bottle at me. I tried to run to my room like I always do but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down the stairs and then he began to punch me over and over and over." Tears had began to come down Isaac's face as he explained to Erica. "I waited for an opening and I pushed him off me and I ran outside and rode my bike to your house but I had to take the long way because he was trying to follow me" More came down and Isaac's voice started to crack. "But I blame myself for everything that happened if I didn't say anything than I-"

Isaac was than cut off by Erica. "Hey, dry your eyes Isaac. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, it really wasn't your fault. She smiled at him with her hands on his rubbing them trying to comfort Isaac. "Hey, why don't you go home pack some clothes and you and Boyd can spend the night at my house."

Isaac nodded yes and wiped his eyes. Just as their conversation was finished, Boyd came over with a smile on his face.

"So how did it go player?" Erica asked taking a sip of her drink.

He looked at Isaac than looked toward Erica. "Well if you must know, I got her number." Boyd still had a smile on his face looking at his phone.

"And does that beautiful girl have a name Casanova?" Isaac questioned. Suddenly Boyd's face turned from a happy expression to an annoyed looking one which made Isaac smile.

"Her name is Cora.. Cora Hale." Boyd than smiled when he saw his friends face expression.

"And here is your food" Kate said as she brought a tray full of stuff. "Okay I have a bacon cheese burger with nothing but bacon, cheese, and meat patty and extra extra bacon for Boyd, a veggie burger with none of that weird colored lefty stuff for Isaac, and a mushroom stuffed burger with extra pickles for Erica. Everything just the way you all like it." Kate smiled at them all and turned to walk away. "Enjoy your meal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finish eating, Erica discussed the plan to Boyd. After hearing it Boyd decided to that since he had more muscle than the three of them, that he should be the one to go with Isaac in case something happened. Plus they could pick up Boyd's thing because he only lived five blocks away from Isaac and Erica. Erica decided to call her parents to pick her up while Isaac and Boyd walked.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened this time?" Boyd looked at Isaac as they walked.

Isaac sighed and told him the same story he told Erica but held his tears back. After his explanation, Boyd was silent but Isaac could she the anger in his eyes. Suddenly he stopped walking and when Isaac realized he stopped too.

"So tell me this" Boyd said. After that sentence there was a slight silence. "So why did you blame yourself" he growled a bit when he said it.

"I mean I don't anymore because of Erica but I felt that if I didn't say anything to him than" Isaac was stopped when Boyd punched a small dent into a Isaac realized Boyd's short fuse was starting to get well shorter.

Boyd took a deep breath and looked at Isaac, "Isaac lets just get to your house before I put a dent in more than just a tree"

Boyd had walked pass Isaac and Isaac started at him confused. "So your gonna put a dent in me?" he asked hoping to get a response out of his friend.

Not even bothering to turn toward him to answer, Boyd simple said aloud "More so your dad."

Isaac smiled and continued to walk. Soon they came to Isaac's house and his dad's car was in the drive way.

"Could you stay out here and wait for me?" Isaac looked at Boyd.

"Or I could come in with you."

"Please Boyd!" Isaac suddenly gave him that pupped smile that not even a tough guy like Boyd could resist.

Boyd stared at him for a couple of seconds than gave in. "Fine but if I hear any crashing or bangs things like that I'm coming into that house."

"Fine."

Isaac turned back around and opened the door. When did he saw his father peak his head from the kitchen. Isaac was on his way up his stairs but was stopped once again.

"Hey son, back home for the day?" His father gave him this wicked smile but Isaac saw through it.

"No" Isaac replied back trying his best not to look his father in the face. "I'm going to spend the night at Erica's house today, ya know help her pack for college and stuff."

"Erica. Erica... oh that's the girl you use to have a crush on right?"

"No dad that was Allison. But I have to hurry Boyd is out there waiting on me"

Isaac's father stared at him for a while keeping a silence. When Isaac realized what was a happening he immediately took his chance and went up the stairs. Isaac got into his room he grabbed some of his clothes, toothbrush, and other random things he thought he might need for a sleepover. Isaac rushed down the stairs trying to make it to the door before his dad could say anything to him. But he was to slow and was gently grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"Look Isaac, I'm sorry for what I did last night and I would have come to the hospital but I was busy. What I'm trying to say is I didn't mean to do that. It's just that ever since your mom died I haven't been myself and-"

"Since mom died, are you serious dad" Isaac looked at him angry snatching his arm away from him. "You've been acting this way before she died. As a matter of fact, you hit her the same way you hit me." Isaac hadn't realized he began to holler until Boyd busted though the door ready to hit someone. Tears had began to roll down Isaac's eyes. "I'll be back for the rest of my things tomorrow." Isaac than turned to Boyd "Lets go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both walked out the door while his dad had a sad expression. Not bothering to look back Isaac started to chat with Boyd while wiping the tears away.

"So to your house next than?"

"Well unless you want me to get a game system for us to play on than no"

Isaac looked at Boyd puzzled, "What about clothes and stuff?"

"No need. Most of my stuff is there from when I spend the night over her house."

Boyd smiled but Isaac looked at him confused.

"So you're telling me you two have sleep-overs at her house without me knowing?"

"No not all the time"

"Oh okay well than-"

"Sometimes she sleeps-over my house"

That last sentence stopped Isaac in his tracks so he can piece together what was going on and Boyd just merely chuckled.

"So do you want me to grab a game or not"

"No I'm cool lets just go"

Boyd laughed out loud and continued to walk while Isaac tried to catch up to him and they talked to each other about guy stuff but mostly Cora as they headed to Erica's house.


	3. Sleeping Over

Boyd and Isaac arrived at Erica's.

"Ahh La Casa de Reyes." Isaac started to laugh at Boyd for the comment.

They knocked on the door waiting for an answer but there wasn't one. Isaac knocked again still nothing. Boyd started to get worried and backed ready to knock the door down. Isaac moved out the way and Boyd charged at the door when the door suddenly opened and Boyd went flying toward the floor.

"Oh my god Boyd are you alright?" Erica asked.

She had heard a cracking sound when Boyd landed on his shoulder.

" Urghh!" Boyd howled loudly in pain.

Isaac hurried toward him to look at his arm.

"Well there isn't any good news with this."

Boyd hopped up to see what happened to his shoulder. "I really can't feel my arm."

"Than why don't we take you to a hospital?" Erica said.

"No I'll just use this thing from a show an ex-girlfriend of mine showed me."

Both Erica and Isaac looked at him with a puzzled look on their face. "And that is?" They both said at the same time.

"Well first of all I need a person as strong as me. Which means I need the two of you to do this."

Erica shut the door as Isaac helped Boyd in the kitchen. Boyd sat down on the counter waiting for them to come into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you follow my directions exactly." Boyd was quiet for a second. "Um... I need a towel and some ice in a little baggy, but keep the ice in the freezer till after we fix my arm."

Isaac ran to get the ice ready while Erica got the towel. When Isaac was finished with the ice, Erica already had the towel ready.

"So what now?" Isaac looked toward Boyd

"Okay so one of you hold me down while the other with all your strength push my bone back in its socket."

Isaac decided to push his the bone back in place so he went behind Boyd. "So how do i do this?"

"First i need for Erica to stuff this towel in my mouth and then I need for you to hit my shoulder as hard as you can with your palm." Boyd explained to them.

Erica had stuffed the towel in his mouth and got into place to hold him down while Isaac got into place to fix his shoulder.

"On the count of three. One, two."

CRACK

"MMMMMMMM!" Boyd shouted though the towel as Isaac finished his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Isaac and Erica asked

Boyd spit out the towel huffing really loud. "I'm cool just get the ice please"

Isaac handed him the ice and they all sat there in silence until Erica's mom and dad came into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Reyes questioned as she saw the worried looks on all their faces.

"No mom, we were just on our way to my room." Erica smiled at her parents as she motioned to the boys the direction of her room.

"Okay just call one of us if you need anything kids."

"Yes ma'am"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night the three of them sat in Erica's room talking among themselves while they helped Erica pack.

"So since I have you, what show and what was the name of your ex-girlfriend that you learned this from?" Isaac questioned as he continued to stuff some of Erica's clothes in a box.

Boyd stopped packing and sat down on her bed. "Well since everybody wants to know about my past relationships than I guess I will tell you."

"Well? We're waiting"

Boyd gave them a sigh. "I really can't remember her name... It started with a P, that's all I can remember"

Erica had a little smirk on her face but then turned serious. "Well try to remember Casanova"

"Okay okay geez." Boyd became frustrated and did this little eye roll.

Isaac and Erica became frustrated to because they knew to well that Boyd was stalling. They both knew that he knows the name of the girl he just didn't want to reminisce on his past relationships. So they decided to mess with him till they could get him to talk. They both stopped packing and relax to get ready. Isaac stood by the door while Erica sat at her computer desk.

"So you said it starts with a "p" right?" Isaac asked raising one of his eyebrows

"Yea." Boyd replied

"Well than is it Paula?" Erica asked

"No"

"Is it Polly?" Isaac asked

"No"

They had began to take turns questioning Boyd but he wouldn't crack. So they decided to give him characteristic to see if that would get him.

"Was she black or white?" Erica asked leaning in closer toward Boyd

"Black"

"Light or dark?" Isaac asked as he also got closer to Boyd

"Light"

"Was her name Molly?" Erica asked getting even more closer to him

"I said her name started with "P"."

"Well than is her name Patricia?" Isaac asked as he got more closer

Soon they started to get so close that they both in kissing distance to Boyd's face. This move made Boyd realize what they were about to do and since they were to close for comfort, Boyd feel to the floor and decided to cave.

"Oh my gosh her name was Payton" Boyd said gasping for air as he turned toward the two as they high-fived each other.

"So glad that's over with" Isaac said with a smirk on his face.

"I know, I didn't know how much of Boyd's masculine scent I could take" Erica said with the same smirk as Isaac.

"Haha!" Boyd shouted with his irked face. "Coming from one person who use to have a crush on me and the other who might I add still does."

Isaac started to laugh but Erica's facial expression changed to a look that said "did you really have to bring that up". Yet all Boyd did was throw a small smile at her and a wink. They had started to pack again but still chatted.

"So what was the show you got that from?" Isaac asked as he lifted an oddly styled pair of Erica's underwear which was quickly snatched from him by the owner.

Boyd simply laughed of the transaction that happened, "I think it was called Supernatural of Arrow either way I wasn't much into it. They weren't my type of shows."

"Nice of you to share that sir." Erica smiled quickly at Boyd but looked down at the lamp she was trying to fit into her box.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:30 when they finished packing and Erica was pretty sure her parents were asleep. Erica went off to take a shower while Isaac and Boyd finished putting the box over to the side ready to be loaded up and taken to her dorm. Boyd and Isaac sat down on Erica's bed waiting for her to leave the shower so one of them can get in. Isaac sat and looked through some of the movies Erica hadn't packed yet while Boyd yammered on about Cora while texting her. Finally Erica entered the room with nothing but a towel on.

"Finally." Isaac sighed. "He's been talking about that girl for hours I can't even get her name of my head!"

"Was it really that bad?" Erica looked at the both them seeing the different expressions they had on their faces. One had a wide smile while the other had exhausted face.

"All I heard was Cora this, Cora that, Cora, Cora, Cora!" Isaac was beginning to holler.

"Well let me take your troubles away by being the next to shower." Boyd sent a smirk Isaac's way and left out the room.

Erica grabbed some under garments and some pj's to wear. Erica got dressed up with Isaac in the room asking for his help with her bra. Erica didn't mind getting fully naked in front of Isaac and Isaac didn't mind neither because for all Erica knew, Isaac was gay but he was really bisexual, but he thought that if she thought he was gay, than it was okay with Isaac if he got to see a woman fully naked a lot.

"So tomorrow all of us are going to grab breakfast if my mom decides she doesn't want to cook and then we go and get your things from your dads house." Erica explained as she look at Isaac's reflection in her mirror.

"Fine with me I just don't want to have the hassle of packing the day before its time to move into our dorms."

"Does your dad have to work tomorrow?"

"No he was fired last week for beating up an employee."

Erica gave out a little snicker. " Typical Mr. Lahey. So than I'm guessing that we have to face your dad in the process huh?"

"I would believe so, I do need a car, unless we are carrying my stuff around."

"That will be a hassle for Boyd. He'll be the one carrying everything back and forth but you have a good point."

Just as they finished their conversation Boyd walked into the room.

"Umm slight problem Erica." Boyd looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I couldn't find any of my underwear."

Isaac happened to look over at Boyd who like Erica had just a towel around him but his towel was around his waist. Isaac kinda got turned on for seeing his old crush muscular toned body. Isaac sat there wishing that the towel would just fall already.

"Um... I believe they're in my top dresser drawer"

Just as Erica said there was. "Thanks blondy" Boyd said leaving out the room.

"So do you still have a crush on Boyd?" Erica asked Isaac as she turned around in her chair.

"What in world would make you believe that?" Isaac looked at her puzzled.

"I saw the way you looked at him when he came in here with that towel on him still drenched with water on him." Erica smiled at him, "I don't blame you I was thinking the same thing as you probably."

It scared Isaac because he knew that Erica was a mind reader and he was in her trap now. Isaac sat there thinking praying that Boyd would just come already so the subject could be dropped. Just as Erica was about to ask another question Boyd came into the room. Thank God, Isaac thought and he rushed out of the room. Boyd looked at him with a confused look. He than looked back at Erica to ask what happened but saw the smile on her face that made him realize that she was questioning him so he just walked toward her bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Isaac came out of the shower with a white t-shirt on and some plaid pajama pants. Of course out of the three of them Isaac was the boy who wore pjs while Boyd slept in nothing but his underwear. Isaac never knew why he was ashamed of his body. Maybe it was because of the bruises his dad left on him from the beating but those were so little you barley could tell. Isaac's train of though was interrupted by his two friends arguing over what movie to watch.

"Since you only have chick-flicks, I thought to bring one of my movies from home." In Boyd's hand was Isaac's second favorite movie, "Scott Pilgrim VS. The World", but then Erica showed Boyd Isaac's number one favorite movie "The Vow".

"Well than why don't we let Isaac pick than?"

"That's not really fair because you choose to watch his favorite movie."

"So"

"He does have a point Erica" Isaac said as the two went back and forth.

"Shut-up Isaac!" They both said at the same time.

With that Isaac sat in the corner with his hands on the side of his face waiting for them to settle the agreement already.

"Fine Erica we'll watch it this time but next time it'll be my choice deal?" Boyd held his hand out waiting for it to be shook back.

Erica gave him a little eye roll and shook his hand. " Fine I guess."

They all sat in their usual sleeping spots watching the movie. As Isaac watched he went to check if anyone was sleep but what he found made him laugh. Instead of sleeping he found Erica and Boyd sitting up watching the movie crying. Isaac could hold in his laugh so it burst out. Boyd and Erica turned quick to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Erica asked him still crying.

"Well this my favorite part and I should be the one crying but when I'm about to I see an overgrown man who claims he will never cry on a chick-flick, the same one who disapproved of this movie."

As Isaac went on with his explanation Boyd started to realize he was talking about him which kinda lit Boyd's fuse.

"What's wrong with me crying on a very emotional part?" Boyd shouted toward Isaac. "

Isaac started to get scared and Erica looked at them both and started to laugh. With that jiggle Boyd stopped and turned toward her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Its just that he's right, for a tough guy like you it doesn't take much to make you!"

Isaac laughed to at Erica's statement. Boyd started to come to his senses and thought about how funny it was and started to laugh also.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie was over everyone decided to try to get some sleep. For a while the room was super quiet and Isaac thought the room felt a little empty. Isaac had guessed Erica felt it to because he saw her figure walking toward the light switch. When Erica turned the light on Boyd immediately awoke and jumped up to see what happened.

"What's going on!" He shouted.

Boyd looked at the both of them and saw that they were staring at him but not exactly at him. "What are you all looking at? Is there something behind me" Boyd asked them while looking over his shoulder to be sure nothing was behind him.

"No Boyd" Isaac replied with a smile, "It's just that morning wood that's all."

Erica laughed louder than she usually would while Boyd looked down and saw what Isaac meant. Boyd then quickly jumped into Erica's bed and under her covers.

"So any way," Erica said still laughing a bit. "So you guys excited about college?"

"Erica there was no point in asking me that, you already know the answer", Isaac replied wiping his hands over his face.

"Well I'm glad but I wont be moving into my dorm until my dad leave", Boyd said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I know I'm glad after tomorrow we get to leave for college."

Erica started to cry for some unknown odd reason. Isaac rushed to her for comfort. Wondering what's wrong with her Boyd came too.

"I just love you guys so much and to think we'll all be going our separate ways in a couple of days."

Isaac and Boyd looked at her confused but then it clicked when they realized what she was talking about.

"Umm... Erica, we forgot mention to you that we enrolled into BHU", Isaac began.

"And we got accepted...", Boyd finished.

Erica stopped her crying for a second, "What did you just say"

"We were accepted into BHU."

"This is kinda awkward," Isaac claimed with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly there was a pain that shot through both the boy's bodies because Erica had elbowed them both in their man parts. As they both looked at her, they saw a smile on her face.

"And that's why I love you two, goodnight." Erica winked at them both and turned the light off.

"Goodnight", they both said as they made their way back to their sleeping spot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Boyd and Erica to fall asleep but Isaac stayed up for a while. Since he couldn't sleep he went to check his phone to see if there were any texts for him. He was surprise to see he had so many and that he had so many missed calls but all from the same person, his dad. Isaac read some of the messages and started to feel a slight pain. Some of the messages he read were nice apologetic.

Dad: Son I'm really truly am sorry for what I did. I wasn't planning on it to escalate that way. please give me a call back.

Than Isaac opened a message that had nothing but angry in it.

Dad: I swear so help me god if you don't return my calls I'm gonna do more than just put you in the hospital for a dad.

Than after that one there was another sorry text, but he didn't feel like looking at them at all. He thought that maybe he shouldn't be so afraid of his dad because he has friends beside him that will be there to support and protects him. So with that in mind Isaac decided to turn his phone off and go to sleep. And it was because of what he thought that he was able to rest easier with his friends with near him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Thanks for following my story and I'm going to start loading up 2 chapters. My goal is to be done with the fic at least before or a month after school starts. Keep reading and I really want you to review the story and tell me what you think. Thanks! ;)


	4. Leaving the Past Behind

Isaac was the last to awake as usual. Planning to be the first and leave home was a failure, but what was nice was waking up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Isaac couldn't decide what to wear out of the two pairs of outfits he pack, so he decided to mix them and ended up wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black jeans with some combat books. When Isaac finished dressing he rushed down to the kitchen to see what the wonderful smell was that he woke up to. Entering the kitchen, Isaac got a good morning from everybody and they got one back from them. He happened to look at Boyd and saw he was wearing his famous V-neck red striped shirt with black jeans and boots also. "Finally fully clothed I see" Isaac thought to himself as he turned his attention his attention to Erica. Erica was wearing the same thing as Isaac but instead of jeans she was wearing a black short jeans that went up toward the top of her thigh with boots that had a heel.

"Kinda weird we're all wearing the same color pants and kinda the same shoes", Isaac said smiling at the both of them.

"I really didn't notice," Boyd said with a not caring face. "I just wore what I had here."

"Of course you did." Boyd looked up at Isaac with angry in his eyes due to his previous statement.

"Any who", Erica interrupted them trying to break the tension between the two boys. "I already explained to Boyd what's going down today, so you two should hurry and eat."

Isaac and Boyd sighed with frustration. Erica knew that hated being rush to eat unless it was one of them rushing the others.

"And by the way mom, could we borrow the car to load Isaac's stuff in?"

Mrs. Reyes smiled at them but it was more of a tired smile than a joyful smile. "Sure honey, do one of you know." Mrs. Reyes stopped in the middle of her sentence to do a long yawn than she smacked her lips a bit. "How to drive?"

"Yea Boyd got his licenses last week ma'am."

"Well than sure, keys are in the basket near the door", Mrs. Reyes began to yawn again. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going back to bed for a while." With that Mrs. Reyes left the room leaving the three amigos alone.

Isaac and Boyd were still eating which annoyed Erica. By the time they finished eating it was 9:30 and Erica was already in the car waiting on them. Everyone was in the car ready to go and of course Isaac and Erica had an argument about who will sit in the front seat and of course Erica won.

"Is everyone situated and ready to leave?" Boyd asked looking at them. "And that means seat belts on."

Boyd looked into the rearview mirror looking at Isaac with a brow raised. Isaac rolled his eyes and buckled his seat belt. Boyd backed out the drive way being cautious about his driving making sure he didn't hit anything. When he was out onto the street he stopped for a second and looked at Erica.

"So are we going to Isaac's house first or what?"

"No first we need to go to U-Haul to get some boxes. I ran out."

"Alright than here we go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boyd started to drive. No one said a word but the silence was broken when Erica turned on the radio. Long ago the three made an agreement that whom ever sat in the passenger's seat had the ability to change the station or keep the radio off and no one was to complain about what song was on. Erica being the hugest One Direction fan she was popped in a CD. Boyd hated hearing the group but found some of the songs catchy, so Erica quickly inserted the CD without him knowing. Of course Isaac saw what she had done and laughed. Isaac was a fan of the group but not as much as Erica. Erica quickly turned to her favorite song. When the beat came on Boyd's eyes widened.

"Erica not while I'm-" Boyd was interrupted by Isaac starting the song.

"Hello, Hello, I know its been a while but baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know yeah something that I wanna let you know oh oh oh", Isaac sang the whole verse surprisingly.

"You say, You say to everybody that you hate me. Couldn't blame ya cause I know I left ya all alone yeah. I know that I left you all alone", Erica sang.

They both began to sing the next verse and the chorus and smiling at Boyd while doing so.

"Get ready Boyd your part is coming", Isaac said as the next verse was coming.

Boyd smiled at them. But they knew Boyd would crack and sing the verse and they were right.

"Hello, Hello I'm hoping you forgive. I keep talking, begging tell me what I wanna hear yeah girl just tell me what I wanna hear", Boyd sang smiling.

Erica and Isaac thought he would have stopped after that but he kept singing. They laughed and sang with him. By the time the song was over they were at the store. They were in the store for a while since Isaac could make his mind on what size boxes he needed. Finally after disagreements on what boxes to get they were out of the store and on their way to Isaac's house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take that long to get there with some singing from all of them. As Boyd turned onto the street, they noticed that the car wasn't in the drive way.

"Well that's convent", Isaac said with a surprised look.

"So than that means we need to get in, pack your stuff, and hopefully get out before he comes home", Erica explained to them.

"What ever you say all mighty leader", Boyd said as he jumped out the car.

Erica snickered and quickly jumped out the same time as Isaac. Boyd and Erica grabbed the boxes while Isaac unlocked the door. Isaac was first to enter and he wasn't surprised of the mess he saw in the home. There was nothing but beer bottles everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, and cigarettes all over the table near two as trays.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place", Erica said as she entered the home. And what is that god awful smell?"

"God!" Boyd shouted as he entered the home too. "Would it kill a guy to straighten up the place?"

"No, that would be my job after his drinking night." Isaac explained. "And it seems he had plenty of those."

Erica and Boyd laughed at his statement and continued walking up the stairs. Hours passed by and they were half way packed when they heard a door shut outside. Isaac was first to lift his head.

"Maybe he will think its the neighbor's car.", Erica pitched.

"Yea if only our house wasn't at the end of the street!" Isaac yelled but he didn't notice that he was being loud until his dad called his name from the bottom of the steps.

"Isaac is that you?", he called out.

Lucky from Isaac, Erica finish packing the last box in time. Hearing his dad make his way up the steps gave Isaac no choice but to answer him, but Isaac's reply was interrupted by his dad opening the door.

"Hey son and kids", his father said with a crocked smile on his face.

Boyd's face turned angry, so he grabbed some boxes and walked out of the room. Erica did the same leaving Isaac and his dad alone.

"So did you get any of my calls and text I sent you?"

Isaac hesitated to answer but replied only because he thought about Boyd killing his dad if he caught him hitting his best friend.

"No sorry, my battery died and I left the charger here."

"O that's fine.. um are you moving out or something?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Isaac was thinking of what to say trying his best to be careful but no to keep his father waiting with the puzzled look he had on his face.

"Um... I'm packing my stuff for college because I'm moving into a dorm and I'm also packing today because I'm staying over Boyd's house until I move into my dorm."

Isaac could see his dad was getting angry but he calmed down when Boyd and Erica came in the room to grab more boxes. His dad watched them as they carried the boxes and waited till he heard the door shut.

"Isn't that the kid who was with you last time, what was his name Vernon or something like that?"

"Its Boyd dad."

"Whatever I don't care but what I wanna know is why he keeps showing up to my house with you?"

"This is the only second time what are you talking about"

"What is he your boyfriend or something?"

Isaac thought long and hard. He figured that since this was most likely gonna be the last time he saw his dad he thought he might anger him for little joke.

"As a matter of fact yes"

Isaac smiled because anger shot through his dad's face. Isaac knew his dad hated gays and lesbians. Even when Isaac told him he was bisexual, he got angry at him.

His father saw the smile and calmed down. "I don't believe you, if its really true than prove it."

"Okay fine."

Right after Isaac said that Boyd just happened to walk into the room. Isaac smiled and grabbed Boyd and pulled him toward him. Boyd was confused to what was going on but than his face expression changed to surprised when Isaac kissed him. Boyd didn't understand what was going on but for some odd reason Boyd kissed him back. Erica walked in and was surprised also but realized what was happening when she looked at Isaac's dad and started to laugh and instead of sitting there and watching she grabbed the last box and walked out. The kiss lasted for minutes than Isaac pushed away.

"There's your proof sir", Isaac smiled and walked out of the room.

Boyd looked over at Isaac's father and saw his face full of emotions. Boyd smiled and exited the room right after Isaac.

They both left out the door hearing Erica laughing loudly. Boyd stopped Isaac really quick before they got into the car.

"Hey next time you should warn me."

"Sorry about that and thanks for not pushing away from me."

"Sure buddy, what are ex crushes for."

Isaac laughed and jumped into the car only to be high-fived by Erica.

"Nice one man." she said still laughing

"Couldn't leave my old man without giving him a goodbye present."

"Okay so lets drop the subject", Boyd said. "So were are you staying my house or Erica's?"

"If its okay with you Boyd I would like to stay at your house."

Boyd looked backed at Isaac. He just stared at him with an irked look.

"Isaac, I personally think that you hang around Erica to much because your blonde is starting to show" Boyd claimed smiling. "Of course you can stay over my house."

"Thanks man."

"I mean its the least I could do for my best friend. Plus since we're roommates it will be easier to move everything in to the dorm."

"Well than I guys we're off", Erica said. "Say goodbye to this horrible home because it will be the last time you see it."

Isaac looked out the window and gave the house that wicked smirk his dad always gave him. "See you later hell but probably not."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry for another short chapter I really could think of anything else. And I wanna thank TheMysteriousBeauty for giving me an idea for the fic that I might just consider using


	5. Anonther Sleepover and Confessions

Minutes later they arrived at Boyd's house. Everyone got out and walked into the house greeting Boyd's mom.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey son", they both said to him.

"Hey there Eric and Isaac", Boyd's dad said giving them both a hugging them both.

"Hey Boyd's dad", they both said.

"You kids can just call me Vernon since my last name is already taken."

Everyone laughed at what he said. After talking about their plans for college, Erica went out to grab some boxes while Boyd asked for confirmation to let Isaac stay at their house for the night.

"Um.. mom, dad, can Isaac stay the night over here till he moved in his dorm?"

"Sure son but did something happened at home Isaac?"

Isaac's face expression changed a little and instead of giving them an answer he walked out to get boxes. Boyd's mom and dad looked with confusion on what happened. Boyd looked at his mom and all he said was his dad. His mom immediately knew what was going on and went back to cleaning. Leaving Boyd's dad still confused but he guessed being away so long that his wife would explain everything to him later.

Isaac and Boyd joined Erica to load the boxes into the house. Boyd waited till Erica was in the house to say something to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, um.. could you not mention that little kissed that happened?"

Isaac was a bit confused for a minute about why he would say that to him but then it clicked that Cora was on his mind.

"Ahhh, I see, Boyd doesn't want his soon to be girlfriend to find out he kissed a guy."

"Yes, that's exactly why."

Isaac smirked at Boyd and grabbed some boxes and left.

As Isaac brought in the boxes he happened to but into Boyd's mom.

"Hey Felicia, um.. I'm sorry for not giving you answer earlier I just didn't wanna think about the situation that happened so-"

"Isaac its okay. I know what you're going through. Now come here."

Felicia pulled Isaac in for a hug. "Ya know if you need to you can stay here as long as you. And Isaac you know you'll always have a home here too."

"Thanks."

"So um, when your done hugging and talking, you could help us take the boxes to the room in the back", Boyd said arms crossed smiling.

Isaac broke the hug, smiled at Felicia and hurried to the carry his things to the back room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing Boyd decided to take Erica back and her car and of course Isaac had to tag along. Isaac went in with Erica to grab the things he left there from the sleep-over and to say some hellos and thank you's for letting him stay there. Boyd patiently waited on him to come and when he finally did they started to walk back to Boyd's house.

There was silence half through the walk but then it was broken by Boyd.

"So there has been something on my mind for a while"

Isaac looked up at him with curiosity on his face, "And that is?"

"Why did you kissed me any way?"

Isaac swallowed a lump that was in his throat before he answered. "Well my dad asked if you were my boyfriend and to anger him I thought that maybe I should agree. It was pretty funny that after he told me to prove it, you walked into the room."

"Ahh, I just thought it was something Erica dared you to do or something you wanted to do."

"Well than let me ask you a question"

"Ask away buddy."

"Instead of risking me getting in trouble and pushing me away, why did you kiss me back?"

Boyd just smiled at Isaac but hesitated to answer the question. Since Boyd didn't answer Isaac left it at that and continued walking. It took Boyd a couple of minutes before he said something.

"I did it because I wanted you to win the bet, well that's what I thought it was."

"Okay, that's understandable."

Boyd stopped walking but Isaac didn't realize till he looked to side and didn't see him which made him stop and turn around.

"Are you okay, why'd you stop?"

"I'm fine it's just that, well."

Boyd hesitated to finish the sentence but built the courage to say it.

"I don't know why but for some reason, I actually enjoyed that kiss and when we broke apart I wanted to grab you and do it again."

Isaac laughed at Boyd's statement. "Boyd you do realize you're a teenager right?"

"So, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means your hormones are just wild right now, you may think you know what you want but kissing a boy made you wonder, all you need to do is fight those needs."

Boyd smirked, "I guess you maybe right so than I'm gonna fight them."

Boyd continued walking home and so did Isaac. They made it inside and just in time for dinner.

Felicia just finished cooking what seemed like yams and marshmallows, with macaroni. While his dad came back into the home with a plate full of steaks.

"Hey kids just in time to", Vernon said as he sat the plate on the table.

Boyd was really happy because he was having his favorite meal. They all sat at the table, chatting while eating their food. They mostly talked about things that happened during school and something's that happened during their time out of school.

"So you and Isaac are roommates huh?" Felicia asked as she grabbed more food.

Boyd looked at Isaac and smiled. "Yea lucky for us."

Vernon looked at the both of them with an eye brow raised. "Well at least you two are close friends."

Isaac could feel the vibe Boyd's dad sent off toward him, so he just smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on everyone was done eating and Boyd's dad had to clear the table. Since Boyd went to shower, Isaac decided to help with cleaning. Vernon and Isaac talked about sports and random hobbies. They had finished cleaning and continued talking. Isaac began drinking pop while still talking while Vernon drank some wine. The conversation was going wonderful until Vernon brought up having a girlfriend.

"So Erica, are you dating her?"

Isaac choked on his pop and coughed a bit. "What, no, I mean she very pretty and I mean very very pretty but we are just close friends."

Isaac started to drink some of his pop again while Vernon drank his wine.

"I see, so do you have a crush on my son than?"

Once again Isaac choked on his pop spitting it out in the sink in the process.

"Calm down Isaac before you'll end up dead."

Isaac looked at him and grinned at him. "Um... no why would you ask?"

"Isaac you don't have to hide it I know your bi and I know you use to have a crush on my son."

Isaac was surprised at the information that was given to him and curiosity spread across his face.

"I know what your thinking, "how did he know all this", just know if your going to be apart of this family, none of us keep secrets from each other."

Isaac just smirked at what he said which made Isaac feel special.

"So do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

Vernon looked at him with an angry face. "Isaac if I didn't approve of your sexual orientation, then I wouldn't have just called you family, nor would I let you stay in my home, nor will I have let you hang with my son anymore."

Isaac gave this cute big smile to Vernon.

"I really hoped that answered your question."

"Of course it did."

With that Isaac ran close to Vernon and hugged him as tight as he could. Vernon hugged him back with equal tightness but suddenly felt a wet spot on his shirt which made him realize that Isaac was crying.

"What's wrong Isaac?"

"It's just that I wished you and Mr. Reyes were my real dads instead of the one I have now." Isaac said as tears continued to roll down his face.

"Hey hey don't cry sport, you know that we both will be here for you and we both consider you to be our second child and we always will."

Vernon than felt a cheek press against his neck which notified him that Isaac was smiling. Than he felt another body hugging him. He looked up to see his son hugging Isaac from behind. Isaac's body froze feeling the body that's on him. Of course Vernon knew why Isaac wouldn't move so he helped him out.

"Well as much as I would love to hangout with my two sons, a man needs his sleep."

Boyd smiled and lifted off of Isaac. Isaac than lifted up and went to got take his shower after saying goodnight to Vernon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Isaac came out shower to Boyd fixing something on his desk in his usual pjs outfit, just underwear. Boyd looked up to Isaac and looked pretty surprised by the way he was dressed for bed.

"What?" Isaac looked at him puzzled.

"It's just that you decided to shed at least one piece of clothing."

Isaac felt that maybe this was the bad time to do it. As Isaac got dressed when he finished showering, he decided that if Boyd felt comfortable only wearing his underwear than he should to. But he thought he should start by taking one piece off this time until he starts college. So there Isaac was standing in front of Boyd with his shirt off.

"I just thought maybe I should start acting like a boy and starting sleeping in my underwear like you."

"Is this one of those things were you think of me as a mentor and you want to follow my footsteps?"

Isaac laughed a Boyd. "Wow you and your silly mind but no that's not what it is."

"Okay."

Boyd turned his TV on and sat in his bed. Boyd had decided to watch some cartoons so he turned to his favorite show, "Adventure Time". Isaac found the show amusing and decided to sit next to him and watch it.

"So Boyd how are you able to just sleep like that and walk around to in your house, Erica's house, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna do that in our dorm."

"Well Isaac I'm not afraid of body really. Ya know the beginning of the year even when I was fat, I still slept like this. You just need to forget and let go and only think about how you feel not how someone else feels."

"Ahh, I see."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac and Boyd sat up to watch TV until 12:30. Isaac began to get tired and got off the bed to lay on the floor. Boyd got up to and got under his covers. Isaac fixed himself in the place Boyd set up for him and closed his eyes a bit.

"Goodnight Boyd."

"Goodnight Isaac."

Isaac closed his eyes for a few minutes before Boyd called him.

"Isaac!"

"Yes Boyd?"

"If you want to you can sleep in the bed with me."

"Okay one why would you pitch that idea to me and second as much as I would love to do so, why would you even pitch that idea to me?"

"Well one I though you might want to sleep in a comfortable bed instead of a cold wood floor and second maybe you might want to sleep in a comfortable bed."

"I think I'm alright but thanks for the offer."

"Alright but if you start to get cold down there you could always come sleep up here."

After that Isaac was quiet for a while. Isaac just go and sleep in the bed with him you know you want to. Isaac's mind kept being clouded with that sentence so he just gave in and hoped n Boyd's bed. He hoped that Boyd was still sleep so he wouldn't know he laid down, but that fail when Boyd turn around and whispered in his ear.

"I knew you would coming around."

Isaac giggled and so did Boyd.

"Um... Isaac I have a slight problem through when it comes to people sleeping next to me."

"Is this a fetish or just a thing you like doing?"

"Well on my part it would be considered a fetish but on your part you may enjoy it."

"What is it?"

Boyd didn't say anything he just simply showed Isaac. Isaac's body froze when he felt Boyd's well toned body against his back but what made it worst was that there was a small bulge against his lower back. He felt his body being lifted a bit so he looked down and saw an arm wrapping around his body while the other did the same.

"Are you comfortable?"

Isaac didn't want to make Boyd feel weird so he lied. "Yea I'm cool."

Boyd started to get a bit more comfortable and snuggled his head closer to Isaac. All Isaac could do was sit there and sleep. Though it felt weird, Isaac did enjoy it a lot. So Isaac just settled into Boyd's grasp.

"Isaac, I just wanna let you know that I really love you and Erica."

"Boyd you already know we love you too"

"No I mean I probably wouldn't have any friends now, I probably wouldn't even be cuddled up with you now if Erica didn't come along. Before I was just that kid who no one ever wanted to talk to or sit with. Sometimes I felt worse because kids would call me names and made fun of my weight."

Isaac suddenly felt a tear on his shoulder. Isaac knew what Boyd was feeling because Isaac felt the same many other times. Isaac took one of his hands and rubbed Boyd's.

"Hey we don't want our big tough guy crying now do we?"

Boyd laughed at Isaac's statement. "What I'm trying to say is thank you for being there for me all the time. Heck I may have still be fat if you and Eric hadn't encouraged me to join the lacrosse team. And that question you asked earlier about how I could walk around without and type of pants or shirt and I responded with I didn't care what people thought, even when I fat I didn't, it was because of you and Erica."

Isaac smiled and shifted his body toward Boyd. "Ya know it makes me happy to know that I made a difference in someone's life when mines was so fucked up." Boyd smiled back at Isaac and pulled him closer to hug him. "And by the way you're so welcome."

All Boyd did was laughed. "Ya know we all have changed since our freshman year of college."

"How so?"

"Well as you heard before my weight use to be more than an average boy teenager, Erica use to have those little seizures almost everyday and you use to be shy around everyone, you felt like you couldn't trust anyone. But look at us now, as you can see I more fit than an average teenage boy, Erica hasn't had seizure in since our sophomore year, and you've opened up to people more now and you even decided to sleep with your shirt off."

Isaac just keep this wide grin on his face. All he could do was smile because all he felt was joy and that nothing could take that away from him. Boyd smiled back and gave Isaac a small peck on his head. Isaac tried to turn back around but Boyd stopped him.

"Hey if its okay with you can you say this way?"

Isaac smirked but knew he couldn't win a wrestling match with Boyd nor and argument so he agreed.

"Sure buddy whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks and goodnight Isaac."

"Goodnight buddy."

And with that both Isaac and Boyd were sleep.


	6. New Friends & Emotions

The next morning Isaac awoke to no one next to him which made Isaac think was last night a dream. He thought that he was sleeping in the guess room but then he saw some of Boyd's clothes on the floor so he knew where he was. Isaac decided to get up and put some clothes on. He was forced to wear his other outfit because all his clothes were packed in a box already and he didn't want the hassle of packing it all over again. Today Isaac wore a white V-neck shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked around for his shoes and remembered he packed those in a box to so he just put his boots back on. Isaac walked out of the room to see if anyone was up but Boyd was nowhere in sight and Felicia and Vernon were still asleep. Isaac went back in the room to grab his phone. He was about to text Boyd when he found a note from him.

Isaac I went out with Cora to the café for breakfast. I should be back around 12:30 before we help Erica move her stuff. So if you leave text me where you are so I can pick you up.

Love, Boyd

Isaac put the note down and sat on Boyd's bed. He looked at his phone and saw he had some missed calls and text from the same person, his dad. Isaac just deleted all of them, he wasnt in the mood to be thinking about his. He looked at the time and saw it was only 10:30 so he got up and left. Isaac started to walk toward Erica's house. He pulled out his phone and texted Boyd where he was headed when a car suddenly started to pulled up next to him. Isaac was afraid it was his dad but then he looked at the car and knew his dad couldn't afford it. So Isaac stopped to see who it was. The window began to roll down and Allison's face appeared.

"Hey Isaac!"

"Hey Allison."

"How's it going?"

"Well everything is going good. What about you?"

"Everything is pretty good."

Isaac just nodded his head. They were quiet for a few seconds until Allison said something.

"So um... where are you headed?"

"I was just on my way to Erica's house actually."

"Ah keeping in touch with your friends before you go to college."

"Yea."

Isaac was about to say goodbye and leave but Allison stopped him.

"You wanna go get something to eat with me, I was on my way to the café?"

Isaac was going to refuse her offer when his stomach started to gargle.

"Yeah sure."

Isaac went on the passenger side and got in and Allison than started to drive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later they made it to the café. They sat at a table near the door. Isaac just thought it was her usual spot. They both started to conversant about random things and stuff about school. They were laughing a lot which caught the attention of some of the people at the dinner. Isaac didn't realize how much things he and Allison had in common, he started to wonder why he wasnt friends with her in school. Just than his favorite waitress came toward them.

"Hey Allison!"

"Hey Aunt Kate!"

AUNT!

Isaac's thoughts were clouded from thinking about what was said.

"Hey Isaac!"

"Hey Kate."

"Where is the rest of your posse?"

"Um... Erica's at home and I'm sure you saw Boyd earlier."

"Now that you mention it I did see him with his new gf. I hope everything is going well with them."

"I hope so."

Kate smiled than grabbed out her notepad to take their order.

"The usual for the both of you?"

"Yeah cool with me."

"Me too."

Kate than left to make their orders. They began to conversant about their favorite music and movies.

"So what is your favorite movie?"

Allison looked up and smirked. "Well everyone thinks I rather watch an action and comedy movie but I prefer to watch The Vow or Dear John."

Isaac was speechless and surprised. He only knew three people who watched that and that was him, Boyd, and Erica.

"What is yours?"

"Honestly its the same as you."

Allison started to laugh. Isaac looked at her with a puzzled face and a bothered one.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I never knew we had so much in common."

Isaac and Allison giggled. Kate than came with their food.

"Veggie burger for Isaac and a salad for Allison. Enjoy your food."

They began talking again while eating their food.

"So are you Vegan?"

Isaac looked confused. "No, why would you say that"

"It's just that you ordered the veggie burger and according to my aunt you get that all the time."

"Oh no its just the only thing I like here."

"Oh I understand this is the only thing I eat too."

They sat in silence for a bit till Issac spoke. "The first time I came here was with Boyd and he let me try some of his cheeseburger that had a ton of bacon and it was super disgusting. Than I came here with Erica and she said I should try something a little more healthy and I thought it was super good."

"Ahh."

They just finished eating but they continued to talk.

"So do you date Erica?"

Isaac face became a bit angry but irked. Allison saw the face and though she did something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No its just that everyone in school use to ask me that except for you, Boyd and Erica, but to answer your question, no."

"Oh."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you invite me here with you? Did my dad send you?"

Allison looked confused about why Isaac asked the last question. "Um... no and I havent seen you nor bothered to talk to you and I wanted to talk to you at my party but you didn't show."

"Oh."

Just as Allison was about to ask why Isaac asked about his dad, Kate came by.

"So is everything good do you want anything else?"

"No we're done could we get the check?"

"No this one is on the house!"

"Its fine, we can pay."

"No I'll let you have it since its your first date."

Isaac and Allison froze. Isaac looked up at her with a speechless look but then looked at Allison. Kate smiled and then left.

Isaac and Allison left the dinner. They were both in the car about to go, but Allison hesitated to start the car. Isaac noticed that she was frozen.

"Hey is everything alright?" Isaac began patting her on the shoulder.

"Yea sure everything is just peachy. But am I taking you home or to Erica's house?"

Isaac felt a pain in his body when Allison said home. He didn't want to go back there after the little stunt he pulled with Boyd. Allison seemed to notice his face.

"Did something happen at home?"

"No, no its just that I hate staying home, I prefer to go places instead of going home."

"Well if you want to we could go to my house. My dad has asked about you a couple of times, he would be excited to see you."

"Wow, asked about me? I havent seen him in a while."

Isaac thought about it for a while and looked at Allison. "Sure let's go to your house."

Allison began smiling and she started to drive to her house.

"So could I ask you something?"

Isaac looked at her and nodded. "Sure anything for my new bestfriend."

Allison just smirked toward him. "How did you meet my dad."

Isaac hesitated to answer her question. Allison felt like she kept messing up asking personal questions.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no it's not that." Isaac hesitated again.

Isaac hesitated because that was the day it was his first time running out after his father beat him. Isaac decided to tell her the story but he worked around the parts were his dad hit him.

"My dad and I got into an argument because I didn't do the dishes before I went out. There were some words tossed around and I started to get scared. I ran out and got on my bike. I rode to Boyd's house hoping he was up and if he wasnt I was going to ride to Erica's. I turned around the corner and silly me I didn't look both ways and your dad hit me with his car. He was worried that he hurt me so he jumped out the car to check. With some luck I didn't have any damage done to me. He felt pretty bad so he grabbed my bike, put in the car and took me to this pizzeria. We talked about random things and about school but we bonded so good, than he took me to your house. That's when I met your mom and Kate. He wanted me to meet you since he found out what school I attended. He thought that it would be good for you to meet someone to start school with."

Allison just nodded and looked pretty amazed.

"Whenever me and my dad got into those arguments, I use to call him and asked him to meet me at the pizzeria and he would always talk me through the problem. I lost contact with him though after I got a new phone and I didn't know where his house was anymore, plus I didn't know what you looked like until our senior year but by than I had Erica and Boyd to go to."

Allison continued to nod. "Whenever I asked him he would laugh and say now that's a story to remember then he would pat me on the back."

Isaac giggled. "Classic Mr. Argent."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later they arrived at the house. Isaac took a deep breath and got out the car. Allison went in first.

"Hey everyone guess who I brought with me."

Chris was sitting on the couch reading a book while Victoria was getting something out of the kitchen.

Chris smiled at Allison and looked. "What new friend did you make today?"

"Well dad it might be someone you will wanna meet."

Victoria walked into the room. "What person could your father possible want to me?"

Just than Isaac appeared. "From Allison's stories, I would think it would be me."

Chris looked up to see Isaac and he immediately jumped up.

"Isaac is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

Victoria than ran toward Isaac and gave him a big hug. Chris got up and did the same. They all sat on the couch and talked so they could catch up.

"So what school do you plan on going to for college?", Chris asked him.

"I'm attending BHU with Erica and Boyd."

"Really Allison just got accepted there."

"That's good at least I get an extra friend to be with me."

"Hmm Beacon Hills University. I remember I attended that school, that's were your mother I met Allison."

Everyone smiled and continued talking when Isaac phone buzzed. He took out his phone and checked who it was. He saw it was Boyd and quickly opened the message.

Boyd: Hey dude where are you, I thought you said you were on your way to Erica's house! We're suppose to help her move to her dorm!"

Isaac quickly responded so he wouldn't worry Boyd.

Me: Sorry lost track of time. I'm on my way.

"Hey guys sorry but I need to get going, I'm suppose to help Erica move in her dorm."

Isaac grabbed his hoodie and started to leave.

"Hey I'll drive you", Allison said as she grabbed her keys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Allison brought Isaac to Erica's house.

"So we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah I'll text you later?"

"Yeah sure I'm free."

Isaac got out the car and waved goodbye and toward Erica's door. He looked back at Allison and watched her drive away. Than he entered the house smiling, but not everyone was smiling.

Boyd had an angry face but Erica was calm.

"So where were you?"

"Isaac could tell that Boyd's fuse was lighted. "Well it all started with me walking toward Erica's house when Allison pulled up near me."

Boyd's face lightened up but Erica's became angry.

"So I hung out with her and lost track of time."

Boyd had this devious smile on his face. "So you're telling me you have a potential girlfriend than right?"

"No just a new friend."

Boyd was about to say something when Erica interrupted them.

"So you blew off helping me for some girl?"

Isaac could tell there was a lot of anger in her voice. Isaac knew he said something wrong.

"No I just lost track of time that's all."

Erica calmed down a bit but stormed off to her room. Isaac was confused and looked at Boyd. All Boyd did was shrug his shoulders, so Isaac rushed after her. When Isaac got into the room he saw Erica was sad but she had a tear coming down.

"Hey what are you crying for?"

"Its nothing Isaac I'm just feeling a bit emotional that's all. Ya know it's that time of the month."

Isaac smiled because he could tell when his friend was lying. "Really so ya feeling some craps I suppose?"

Isaac began poking Erica in her stomach. Erica looked up at Isaac and giggled a bit.

"How did you know I was lying?"

"Your my bestfriend I know everything about you."

Just than Erica got on top of Isaac and tickled him. They started to roll around wrestling and tickling each other. Than they fell on the floor still playing around and Isaac ended up on top. Isaac kept tickling while Erica laughed. He than stopped and looked Erica in the eyes. He saw some tears from her laughing and wiped them away. He still hovered over her while looked each other in the eyes.

"So are we cool now?"

"Yeah we are."

Isaac kept staring at her eyes.

"Is are you okay Isaac?"

"Yea I'm fine I just never realized how amazing and beautiful your eyes were."

Erica started to smile again. "Thanks."

Isaac still hovered over her looking at her smile. Isaac slowly lowered his head toward her and she began to lift it. They were inches away from kissing but Boyd busted through the door. They quickly jumped up hoping that Boyd didn't catch anything.

"So Isaac, we should go if your staying with me, or unless your staying with Erica."

Isaac was nervous. "Um... yea I'm going with you."

Isaac looked at Erica and smiled. He left out the door with Boyd. He and Boyd walked out the door but Isaac stopped.

"I left my phone in Erica's room. I'll be right back."

"Whatever you say just hurry. I still have a curfew as long I'm sleeping in that home."

"I'll be fast."

Isaac ran inside to Erica's room. He came in to Erica sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Hey Isaac did you leave some-"

Erica was interrupted by Isaac kissing her. He didn't give her a small peck he gave her a full kiss. Erica let Isaac's tongue enter. They kissed for two minutes and them Isaac parted them.

"I left my phone."

Isaac grabbed his phone and said goodbye to Erica and left. She was speechless as he left out the door. He went outside and nodded at Boyd.

"I'm ready."

They than started to walk down the street and Isaac looked back at Erica's house and smiled at the sight of Erica looking out the window.


	7. Labor Day

It was the first day of August and only a month away from college. The month went by kinda fast for Isaac. He spent his nights over Boyd's house all the time were they talked about personal things, played around, and still snuggled in his bed from time to time. After the kiss with Erica, her and Isaac never spoke of it to Boyd but started to kiss a certain times. It was almost as if they dated each other. They went out to place together by themselves and occasional went to the café. Of course Kate was always wondering why Boyd never tagged along but they made up lies saying "he's busy packing for college and he didn't want help" or "he's out somewhere with Cora." They had to stop using the second lie though because they broke up three weeks after they had sex. Isaac and Erica weren't really surprised about the break up but it was weird that Boyd waited till after sex. Kissing was just a thing that Isaac and Erica did. One day they decided to try and go all the way but Isaac didn't want to. Isaac really liked Erica a lot but he wanted to save himself for right one but he didn't tell Erica that. Later on in the month they broke up and just went back to being best friends. Sometimes the night they first kissed was recreated but not often probably only happened twice. The gang went back to hanging out everyday. Even though they knew they would be going to college together they still felt like they should spend the last month as if they were all separating. Isaac invited Allison from time to time to hang with them. Erica wasn't much of a fan of Allison but thought she should be nice since Isaac asked her to tag along.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was September 1. It was Labor Day. Isaac had planned on hanging with Boyd and Erica but both of them were out of town spending the day with family so Isaac was alone. He thought maybe he should go back to his house and see his dad. Isaac thought that maybe his dad would have gotten over what happened or forgotten but he didn't want to risk it. Just than he got a call. He grabbed his phone and for some odd reason he was hoping it was his dad but it was Allison. Isaac answered the phone to a cheerful voice.

"Hey Isaac!"

Isaac backed his head from the phone due to her screaming, he thought he went tone deaf. "Hey Allison."

"So my dad is having a barbeque and he had some family friends and some family over."

"Okay..."

"Oh right my dad and I had the idea to invite you over or unless your spending time with your family."

"No I'm not I'll come."

"Good so were do I pick you up at?"

"You don't need to I could walk."

"Alright if you say so just don't go slow! Bye"

"I'll try not to and bye."

Isaac hung the phone up and put it in his pocket. After going to the house so many times he memorized the way there. Sure it was probably about 8 blocks away but Isaac wanted to walk so he could clear his mind about his dad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 4:10 when Isaac arrived he was actually nervous because he would have to meet some more of the Argents. He looked at the drive way and saw so many cars at the house which made him more nervous than before. Isaac knocked on the door waiting for an answer when Allison came to the door.

"Hey there slow poke." Allison hugged Isaac tight. Isaac hugged back but the hug was broken by an older man.

"Are you going to introduce me Allison?"

"Right Isaac this is my grandfather Gerard, he is my father's dad, and Gerard Isaac."

Isaac shook the man's hand. Gerard was strange looking to Isaac, he had white hair and bald at the top. He was short and had an Irish accent. Looking at him made Isaac scared that that's how he might end up and he felt sorry for Chris because that was his dad.

"Well are you gonna come and join us", Gerard asked as he smiled. Isaac was creped out by the smiled because he had this wicked smile behind it.

"Yeah."

Isaac went into the house staying with Allison. Along the way Isaac met some of her family members and some of her dad's hunting buddies. Of course everyone was super friendly and Isaac started to feel comfortable around everyone. He and Allison finally made it to Chris who was grilling on the patio.

"Hey guys", Isaac said throwing a hand up to gesture a hello.

"Hey Isaac", Victoria said as she got up to hug him.

Chris did the same and said his hello. Gerard looked at him smiling.

"I see you've become accustomed to everyone already."

"Actually dad, I knew Isaac way before Allison."

"Really, would anyone care to tell the story?"

Chris looked at Isaac and Isaac began to tell it. He Gerard the story the same way he told Allison, making sure he skipped the around the parts were his dad hit him. Of course Isaac knew Chris noticed he was doing so because he looked at Isaac on the part. Isaac finished the story and Chris patted him on the back.

"And that is how I met Isaac." Chris smiled at Isaac and pulled him in for another hug.

Gerard smiled at what he saw and looked toward Allison than to Isaac. "So how did you and Allison meet?"

Isaac looked at Allison and smiled. "Its actually quite funny because I met Allison during school. We had to do a science project to do together. First I thought she was pain because she was trying to hard to be my friend and I wasn't a fan of people who did that. She use to ask me all types of question like what do I do on my free time and what's my favorite subject in school. I use to look a her sometimes but I finally answered one of her question."

"And what question was that?"

Isaac smiled and answered Gerard. "What was my favorite pop?"

Gerard was kinda puzzled as to way he answered that question out of all of them. "And you said what?"

Isaac looked at Allison and smirked, "Do you want to tell them?"

Allison looked pretty embarrassed and nodded.

"He told me that it sure as hell wasn't me."

Everyone but Gerard smiled because he was confused but he smirked anyway.

Isaac continued on it the story. "But anyway later on around three weeks ago, I was on my way to a friend of mines house to help her move into her dorm but Allison pulled up in her fancy car and asked me if I wanted to join her for lunch. I was going to say no because I thought why would I just get in the car with a girl I barley knew. But my stomach bested me and I got into the car. We went to that little café that Kate works at and we talked about random things and we learned that we had more in common than we thought. And that's how I met Allison."

Gerard just shook his head. "Nice back story."

Everyone laughed and the rest of the day they all talked about things. Isaac stayed over Allison's house until Boyd texted his phone. Isaac said his goodbyes but all that was left was Chris, Victoria, Gerard and Allison left before he went home.

"So Allison I'm sure I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yea I still have a little more stuff to move into my dorm so I'll be up before my first class."

"Well if you want Boyd and I can help you, we finished to moving last week."

"Thanks I would like that."

Isaac smiled and headed back to Boyd's house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only 8:00 and Isaac was half-way there. He was walking in peace with a huge smile on his face when a car toward him. Isaac jumped out of the way just in time and looked back. He saw the car when it stopped and saw his dad. Isaac got scared and started to run. His dad got out of the car to see which way he went and started to drive again. Isaac was running as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. The car hit him but not so hard. Isaac fell to the ground in pain because his lower back was hit. He got up and his dad got out of the car. Isaac tried to run but couldn't when a pain shot up his body and he fell. He looked back and saw his dad getting closer. He grabbed Isaac by the collar and bent toward his face.

"Is there a reason why you cant return my phone calls? Are you so retarded that you don't know how to answer a phone but your not dumb when it comes to kissing a guy huh?"

Isaac looked at him scared and his dad punched him in the face.

"You don't know how to speak?"

Isaac sat there again and knew at this rate he would be knocked out by his dad. "I-I-"

Isaac could speak he was to scared so his dad hit him again.

"I swear to you I'll kill you before I die if you pull a stunt like that. I'm not going to have a gay son ever. I didn't plan on having one and I wont."

His dad began to punch him over and over. Everything became blurry to Isaac but he tried his best to keep his eyes open so he could run. He gave up and pretended to be knocked out. His dad got up and looked down on him. He got in his car and drove away. Isaac made sure he left and dragged himself toward a stop light. Isaac wanted to walk all the way to Boyd's house for help but he was still a block away. He looked around and saw a house with a light on. He walked up to it and knocked with all his might. He heard a voice coming toward the door.

"Alright Alright I'm com-"

The guy opened the door and saw Isaac all banged up. The guy was scared and panicked.

Isaac looked at him "Call an ambulance please." Isaac spoke with his last voice and fell into the man's arms. Just like before he could hear what was going on before he fell all the way out. The guy did just as he said and called the ambulance. Than Isaac fell out and heard nothing.


	8. More Friends & a New Home

Like before, Isaac woke up in a hospital bed. He took the tubes out and walked in to the bathroom. Isaac heard the door open and suspected it was a nurse. He put his clothes he had on yesterday and was about to walk out the door until he looked down at his shirt and saw blood on it. He felt like a tear was about to come but he held it back so he can get checked by the doctor. He walked out to some guy who looked like he was about his age. Isaac was kind of confused as to whom this was. He stared at the guy and he finally looked up at Isaac.

"Oh, hey."

Isaac was puzzled by his kindness, "Um.. hello and who are you?"

The guy laughed at him but stopped when he saw Isaac's face. "Oh your serious." Isaac nodded his head in a irked motion.

"I'm the guy who's house you came to all beat up like a pack of deer ran all over your body."

Isaac couldn't remember much that happened. The only thing he remembered was the things he did before and during the time his dad caught him. The guy hinted what was going on so he continued.

"I'm sure you cant remember anything, you passed out when you came to my door after you told me to call the ambulance."

Isaac still couldn't remember but pretended like he did. "Oh right well thanks any way but what is your name?"

"Oh right that's stupid to tell you my name even after I just met you. I mean I thought I should take it slow and get you to remember things and than I'd tell you stuff which by the way you did fall pretty hard might I add."

The guy kept talking and Isaac started to get annoyed. He looked at the guy with an angry face but the guy wasn't looking at him. Isaac figured he was either ADD or he had ADHD because the guy wouldn't stay in place and he kept fidgeting. The guy was still talking after Isaac finished speaking.

"And when I saw your face I was like man what happened to this kid, did he get hit by deer or a car or maybe-"

Isaac cut the guy off immediately. "All I asked for was a name you can give me details later okay."

The guy stopped talking and calmed down. "Sorry sometimes I do that and I just keep talking and talking and I' doing it again aren't I?"

Isaac raised and eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Well my name is Stiles."

Stiles reached his hand out to shake Isaac's and Isaac shook it. Just than the doctor came in again.

"Hello there again Isaac."

"Hey Dr. McCall."

"And hello there Stiles."

"Hey Mrs. McCall!"

Melissa began checking Isaac and looked at some of the scars. She went and touched his lower back were he was hit with the car. Isaac swiped her hand away and jumped back.

"Well Isaac we need to do an x-ray and see what's wrong with your back."

Isaac nodded and Melissa led him to the room while Stiles stayed behind. A couple of x-rays were taken of his back and both of his sides. When they finished Isaac went out back to the room and waited for the results. He and Stiles talked for a while while they waited for the results.

"So out of all the houses on my street, why did you come to mine?"

"Because yours was the only one that had a light on."

"Okay than where were you headed?"

"I was on my way to my friends house."

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is Boyd."

"Ah Vernon."

"Yep."

"Why are you going to his house at 1 in the morning? Do you guys have some type of love connection going on?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Just as Stiles was about to answer the question he was stopped by Melissa.

"Okay Isaac it seems a bone in your back is fractured but it didn't mess you spinal cord really bad so you should stay in bed for a couple of days and try not to move so much."

"Okay. I'll try to."

Melissa left and so did Isaac and Stiles. Stiles offered Isaac a ride to whatever home he was going to and Isaac accepted.

"So what college you attend or are you not attending right now?"

"I'm going to BHU."

"Ahh, Beacon Hills University."

"Why, what college are you attending?"

"The same actually. I have to get class by at least 11."

"Could I see you schedule?"

Stiles looked at Isaac and began talking again like he did at the hospital. Isaac grabbed his schedule and looked at it. He noticed that Stiles had all the same classes as him and smiled.

"I see you have the same classes as me so I guess you wont mind telling my teachers my problem and why I cant come to class for a few day?"

Stiles looked puzzled but agreed to help him out. "Sure why not least I can do seeing as your hurt and-"

Isaac interrupted him so he would stop. "My dorm isn't that far from here so drop me off there."

Stiles nodded and did as he was told.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to the dorm in a few minutes. Stiles helped Isaac get out and walked him to his room. Isaac unlocked the door and Boyd was already in there looking at a textbook. He looked up and rushed to the door worried as to way Isaac needed help getting in.

"Hey you alright?"

Isaac smiled and patted Stiles to indicate that he can handle it from there.

"Yea I'll be alright in a week."

Boyd looked at him puzzled with his mouth opened. Stiles saw his surprised looked and giggle at little before he began talking.

"So Isaac I'll be letting the teachers know about the incident, do you want me to pick up any work for you, and I'll take notes for you stuff. Do you prefer pen or pencil or does it not matter and do you like college or wide ruled paper and do-"

"Stiles, it doesn't matter what I need you to do is get to class before you miss it."

"Right than I'll leave and I'll be back. Bye"

Isaac smiled and waved goodbye and Stiles left.

Isaac turned to Boyd who had a worried and sad face. He thought that Boyd was about to cry so he broke the silence.

"Hey um... you okay?"

"Yea I'm just worried about you, what happened?"

Isaac didn't wanna answer him because if he found out his dad hit him with a car and beat him nearly half to death, Boyd would go and kill his dad, so he had no choice but to lie to him for the first time.

"Um..." Isaac couldn't think of what he could say but than Stiles's voice popped in his head.

Ya know first I thought that you got jumped by a gang or something.

"I was attacked by a gang and than trying to walk to your house with as much as I had I was hit by a car but they kept driving. Than I couldn't make it to your house so I ended up going to Stiles."

Boyd gave Isaac a hug but not a tight one because he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"So um... what did the doctor say what's wrong with you?"

"Yea. My lower back is messed up so I cant go to class for at least a week."

"I'll stay home too if you want me to."

"No you cool get your education. I'm sure Erica doesn't have school some days and you don't either so you can accompany me than."

Isaac smirked and so did Boyd.

A few minutes later, Boyd grabbed his backpack and woke Isaac up.

"Hey I have a class right now so I'm leaving. But Erica should be out of class in about 10 minutes so you wont be alone."

Isaac wasn't really paying attention to Boyd, he was still slowly falling to sleep. "Okay whatever."

Boyd left out and Isaac quickly went back to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Isaac awoke to someone knocking on his door. He got up to open it but kept fumbling because he was still a bit drossy. He opened the door and saw Erica. He smiled a bit but she could tell he was sleepy. She entered than Stiles came in after her with a smile and some books. Isaac gave him this eye roll and thought to himself. Great this kid is here so that means no sleep and a bad headache. Isaac shut the door and just like he said it started but he needed to wake up anyway so he knew Stiles would help. Stiles began talking about what they did today and he had all these papers and silabis for him and Stiles was nice enough to buy his books for him. Isaac was kinda confused as to why Stiles did that when Isaac had money to get his own books.

"Um.. why did you buy these?"

Stiles smirked and looked toward him. "I knew you would have said that but I did it because you were hurt bad and plus they were starting to get sold out so I took the liberty of buying my new friend things."

Isaac eyes became wide when he heard Stiles call him his friend. He smiled and motioned to Stiles that he wanted him. Stiles came toward him and Isaac pulled him in for a big hug. Stiles was taken by surprise but he hugged him back with a smile on his face. They let go and Isaac started to speak to him.

"I guess I never did thank you for what you did earlier with staying at the hospital and everything and buying me books and getting my stuff for my class and-"

Isaac was cut off by Stiles who put a finger over his mouth. "Hey dude its cool and I think my talking disease is spreading to you."

Isaac just giggled at him and spoke again. "Well how can I repay you for what you did?"

"All I want you to do is get better and be in class next week so I wont be alone."

Isaac just smiled again and gave him another hug. Isaac looked over to right to see Erica sitting in a chair smiling about the transaction that just went on.

"So how was class today?"

"You probably should be saying how was class so far because I still have two. Its only 12:30."

Isaac looked toward Stiles and than back to Erica. "Well what time is the class?"

Erica pulled her schedule out and looked at the times, "At exactly 12:50 so you should probably start telling me what happened."

Isaac hesitated again and told Erica and Stiles what he told Boyd. Stiles just nodded his head and started to talk about how his theory was right but Erica stopped him from talking.

"Before you say anything I wanna thank you for helping my friend. My name is Erica by the way."

Erica held her hand out to Stiles. He smiled and took her hand and shook it. "Stiles and it was no problem."

Just than Stiles phone beeped. "Dang, I have a class right now with my buddy so I gotta jet. I'll see you guys later."

With that Stiles left out the door. Isaac looked back at Erica and broke the silence they were having.

"So what's your next-"

Isaac was cut off and Erica was looking kinda mad. "Your dad did all that to you didn't he?"

Isaac sighed loud. He knew Erica would realize he was lying to her and question what was going on. So he tried to continue with the lie.

"No seriously that's what-"

"Isaac cut the crap I know your dad did this."

"Yeah he did."

"Why did you lie to me and Boyd?"

"Well I lied to Boyd because you know him if he found out my dad did this, he would kill him."

Erica just nodded her head and agreed.

"But that doesn't give me a reason on why you lied to me. I'm not going to tell Boyd unless you want me to. Your secret is safe with me."

Isaac smiled and so did Erica. She looked at the time and grabbed her backpack. She got out the chair and looked at Isaac.

"I have class in five minutes and class is all the way across the campus, so gotta go." Erica gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the door. "I'm sure I'll bump into Stiles and Boyd and we'll all come back and see you."

"Okay have a good day in class sweetie."

Erica smiled, "Whatever you say dad."

She shut the door and Isaac was left alone again. He turned around in his bed so he was laying on his side. He stared at the wall and just thought about all the cool friends and family he has besides his dad anyway. He started thinking about his friends coming back to see him. Thinking about that made him smile and he started to drift to sleep.


End file.
